A data storage device (DSD), such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), or solid state hybrid drive (SSHD), may include a System-on-a-Chip (SoC) and flash memory on a single, main printed circuit board (PCB). Additional flash memory may be mounted on a separate flash card, which is connected to the main PCB. The flash card may be placed above the main PCB, attached through a connector.
In some configurations, the flash card may be connected to the main PCB through two connectors. The connectors may be misaligned due to mechanical component tolerances stacking up, and manufacturing variances. The connector misalignment may cause stress in the flash card.